Mistletoe
by PuNkRoCkBuNnY182
Summary: Shuichi needs help putting the star on top of the Christmas tree and Ryuichi is here to help him! RyuichiShuichi pairing. Please RR!


**Mistletoe**

Shuichi sighed in relief as he finished decorating the Christmas tree at the NG building. Nobody was around to help him so he decided to decorate it himself because he had already finished writing new lyrics for Bad Lucks new album. Shuichi started putting some of the ornament boxes away and stacked them neatly inside a small little closet where Tohma had told one of his assistants to always store the holiday stuff in.

Shuichi shut the small closet door and looked at the only remaining box that was sitting on the floor. He still hadn't put the star on top of the tree. Damn his shortness!

He looked at the star and looked up at the tip top of the tree. 'Now how the hell am I supposed to get this star up there?' he thought to himself.

"WOW!! Shuuichiiiii!!!! Did you do this? It looks fantastic na no da!!" said the famous Sakuma Ryuichi as he walked into the room, eyes filled with wonder and glee.

Shuichi turned and looked at his idol, startled to know that someone was in here with him.  
"Sa-Sakuma-san? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi happily. "I'm here to celebrate Christmas with everybody!!" he replied.

"Anou...Christmas is still only a few days away." Shuichi said with a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't you be in L.A. planning on your new tour around the states?"

Ryuichi took Kumagorou out of his inside jacket pocket and started biting on one of his ears. "We canceled it."

Shuichi nearly dropped the box he was holding and stared wide-eyed at Ryuichi. "Canceled it?!? Why?! I heard you had this planned out for most of the year and now you want to cancel it?"

Ryuichi closed his right eye and looked at Shuichi with his left, as if he were winking at him. "Ryu didn't plan this. The big scary guys did!" he responded. "I was the one who canceled it because I wanted to spend more time with you Shu-chan!"

Shuichi blinked and looked down at his shoes. "That was very nice of you, Sakuma-san"

"IT'S RYUICHI NA NO DA!!"

Shuichi took a step back at Ryuichi's response.

"We're friends right, Shuichi? You can call me by my first name no da!" Ryuichi smiled cutely at his friend.

Shuichi blushed. Ryuichi glanced at the Christmas tree and noticed something was missing. "Shuichi, why isn't the star up on the tree?" he asked.

"I'm too short, that's why."

"I know! Let's put it up together!" Ryuichi started jumping up and down. "Kumagorou can help too!!"

Shuichi smiled at his god and nodded his head.

"Okay, then!" Ryuichi kneeled down a bit. "Get on top of me and sit on my shoulders, Shu-chan!" Shuichi jumped on Ryu's shoulders, causing Ryuichi to go slightly off balance.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked. "Am I too heavy?"

"You're not heavy at all!" replied Ryu. He then got Kumagorou and threw it up in the air, making it fall flat on Shuichi's head. Then he reached down in search for the star and when he found it, he handed it to Shuichi, carefully trying to maintain his balance.

Shuichi took the star and placed it on the top of the tree. "I got it!" he declared happily.

"Good job Shuichi!" said Ryu happily. Shuichi smiled and tried to get Kuma-chan off his head when..

"Uh-oh.."

CRASH!!

"Ahh.."

Shuichi stared wide eyed as did Ryuichi. Neither of them knew what to do since they were caught in a most unlikely position. Apparently, Ryu couldn't balance himself any longer and tripped causing Shuichi to fall and land on top of Ryu causing them to kiss.

Shuichi was the first to pull away. Ryuichi blushed and sat up. "Gomen Nasai, Shu-chan" he started. "I couldn't keep my balance and well, anou.."

Shuichi blushed and looked at his knees. "It's okay."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Yuki-san.."

"It's okay. He won't find out."

Ryuichi looked around for his Kuma-chan. Where was Kumagorou? He needed him. He needed to hold him, NOW.

Kumagorou was laying on a back's wall as if it's been laying there for years. Ryuichi got up and picked him up, hugging him tightly. He didn't want to be punished because he kissed Shuichi. Noriko told him to stay away from Shuichi because he had Eiri Yuki-san. She told him that Shuichi was very happy with him and that he shouldn't be interfering with their relationship. The reason for this is because he fell in love with Shuichi.

Then he felt someone wrap their arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

It was Shuichi.

Ryuichi could feel his heart racing and he was sure Shuichi could feel it too. He also felt Kumagorou being squished between them because he was still hugging him. He started to kiss Shuichi back, hoping that this wouldn't end. He loved Shuichi so much that he'd even sacrifice his own life for him. Although he didn't want to disobey Noriko, he couldn't help it. Besides, it was just a small kiss...maybe.

Shuichi pulled away for the second time that afternoon and looked at Ryu. Then he pointed up at the doorways ceiling. Hanging from it was a small mistletoe that he had set up a few hours earlier. He was hoping that Suguru and Sakano would be under it as a joke. Guess it turned out that it was him and his idol that were under it.

"Mistletoe..?" Ryuichi said. Shuichi smiled and gave Ryu another kiss. "Yeah, and guess who's under it."

"Me?"

"And me" said Shuichi. "Nobody can ask us what we're doing now because once they see us under this, they'll have an answer why we were kissing."

Ryuichi blinked and blushed. "I shouldn't be doing this Shu-chan"

"I shouldn't either"

"Then why?"

"I don't know"

"Shuichi.."

"Hm?"

Ryuichi gave Shuichi a small kiss on the lips and on the forehead.

"I love you."

Shuichi stared at Ryuichi, wide-eyed. Someone declared their love to him. Nobody has ever done that to him before, well, except Reiji, but this was different. He really felt that Ryuichi meant those three small words that he's been dying to hear for so long. Yuki never once said those words to him and neither did he care to say them. Would Ryuichi make him more happy than when he was with Yuki? There was only one way to find out.

"I-I love you too"

Now, Ryuichi was the one to stare. "Do you mean it? What about Yuki?"

"He can go with Tohma for all I care"

"Poor Yuki"

"He deserves it"

They both stared at each other and moved in closer and closer...

The star was shining and Kumagorou was now the floor, next to some of the piles of trash.  
He wasn't needed anymore.

Merry Christmas!

A/N: Wow! I haven't written a fic in such a long while. This is my first Gravi fic and I decided to make it Ryuichi x Shuichi because this is my most fave couple. There should be more people who should write for this pairing. It's just so cute!

Oh god, my fan girl side is showing! BTW..did you guys get the ending? Kumagorou isn't needed anymore because he was always there comforting and giving Ryuichi company. Now, Ryuichi has Shuichi so..yeah. ::nod nod::

Well, please R/R and Happy Holidays!


End file.
